


Letters to Mother

by StrangeBlue



Series: Way Out There Be Dragons [5]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Acceptance, Don't copy to another site, Family Feels, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Ghorsha's Mom was great, Her writing is amazing but she talks more casual, I'm Bad At Tagging, Leaving Home, Letters, Mentions of Racism, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Orsimer (Elder Scrolls), Orsimer Traditions, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, There's an ouch near the end, Travelling Tamriel, proud mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeBlue/pseuds/StrangeBlue
Summary: A series of letters written between a mother and her daughter as the months pass by.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Female Character
Series: Way Out There Be Dragons [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719367
Kudos: 6





	Letters to Mother

Ghorsha,

I know this is what you want, but I already miss you dearly. Could you truly have not waited another year more before going? It hurts to see my youngest finally leave the nest. Though, I will not ask for you to return. I know that marriage is a thorny subject for you. But at the very least, can you promise me that you’ll be safe in your travels? 

I’ve written a recipe for a salve on the back of this letter, should you ever need to treat your wounds quickly. Remember, two parts water for every one part of ingredients. Separate, strain, then mix with animal fat and sun dry for storage.  


And remember that no matter where this world takes you, you are still my daughter. I will love you no matter what you become.

Mother

* * *

Mother,

Thank you so much for your letter. As I travel, your words stay with me on the harder days and lonelier nights. I keep every one of them. 

The days are so much longer in Cyrodiil, with the sun still over my head as people eat their evening meals. They say that the weather is the coolest its been in months, but for me it almost feels like an oven compared to the mountains of home. 

The region near Skingrad was once a great forest, I was told. But now it is a great field of wildflowers. I attempted to press some and send them in the envelope, so if they come through a bit crushed, please know that I tried. 

How is Gronach faring as chieftain, if I may ask? He is a strong warrior, with a valiant heart and a level of humbleness. I thought him to be a better candidate than Lorhuk in my humble opinion. Too stubborn and violent to lead the tribe for the better. I’d ask you not pass that knowledge on, as it’s just a passing thought from daughter to mother.

Send my best wishes to Rodak, though. I miss that little cub. He will become a great warrior, I know it and he will bring honor to our family and to Malacath.

As for waiting another year, you know that I couldn’t have. Marriage just isn’t for me right now. I want to see the world before I settle down.

I promise that I’ll keep safe, and I’ll fight well, and I’ll eat heartily, just as you’ve told me before. Know that as your daughter I will come if you need me. No matter where I go, you are my mother and I will seek to bring honor to your name.

Ghorsha

* * *

Ghorsha,

The southern world sounds like a wonder, I can only imagine the things you’ve seen in your travels. The flowers did not make it through, but their faded colors are quite beautiful, and their fragrance still lingers on the paper. Rodak and Sharab both miss you dearly, constantly asking for me to read them your letters. And there is nothing to worry about, for I always leave your personal thoughts out of their readings. Though they have both been asking I teach them how to write, so that they can send letters of their own.

although, they’ve been wondering about the finer words you’ve been using, as they’re much different than your spoken word.

The last hunt was a success, with a great elk to last us through the month. Gronach is doing well as chieftain, having already made peace with the surrounding Reachmen through trade. I would like to see him take a wife soon, but first we’re seeing if the other tribes are willing to agree on terms of hunting grounds. On top of that, your second brother has finally begun to back off for the title of chief.  


If you do not want to come home I will respect that, though it makes my heart heavy. I trust that you are following my instructions to the letter, and have not strayed too far from the teachings of Malacath.

I’ve attached another recipe to this letter, one that will help you keep your energy up either on the road or in battle. Make sure to burn the skeever hide all the way through, or there is a chance the meat could be tainted.

Mother

* * *

Mother,

I have seen the great Imperial City of the men. A tall white tower stretching into the sky, just as it was said to be. Despite the damage done during the war, it was a sight to behold and I wish there was a way you might be able to see it too.

I am glad to know that my brother is doing well as chieftain, and that the mountains have been fair to you this year and that Lorhuk is learning his place. If I had some more money, I would pay the courier to bring you the pelt of a lion that I had skinned along the Golden Coast and perhaps a gift for the cub and Sharab. It makes my heart light to know that they are both growing well. 

Though this current job has pinned me along the roads, I have made honor of the things you have taught me and have been working metal in Malacath’s name. In my free time, I think I have managed to make a better piece, especially while my thoughts were of you. It should be attached with this letter and if not then you’re welcome to squeeze its worth from the courier’s pockets.

As for my legibility, you know my written words are far more graceful than my spoken ones. Though I’ve managed to surprise a few bigots, I still swear as I always have. Just not ever to you. Never to my family, save for the older sons of my father when their skulls turn thicker than stone.

Ghorsha

* * *

Ghorsha,

I am glad you are well. Thankfully your gift has made the journey, without having to frighten the courier too badly. The blade, though short, is beautiful and balanced and I felt your joy and pride in its metal as soon as I first held it. I know you are happy, and that is what matters to me, even if tradition demands I say otherwise. I cannot help how I feel for my youngest daughter.

It is good to know that you are keeping level headed and well worded in the presence of small thinking men. Challenge them to anything and they will balk and mewl like newborn kits.

It is true that your brother by your father’s first wife is starting to concede to Gronach’s leadership, but he is no less a stubborn wit than he was, often becoming a bother. He still has his hard feelings about your leaving, though I would not let it get to you. If you came tomorrow, there is little he could do to stop your return.

I’ve written another recipe on the back of this letter, for helping purge infection and disease. This one is much more dry than the last. You will need a mortar and pestle. It can also easily be brewed into tea or broth once the mixture is whole, but never before being properly crushed into a fine powder.  


Fight well, and honor Malacath’s name.

Mother

* * *

Mother,

It’s been the better part of another month since I have sent my last letter and I have yet to hear from you. Has something happened? I'm worried.  


If I do not hear back from you in two weeks time, I’m coming home. Forgive me if I'm wrong.  


Ghorsha


End file.
